Raven Black and Coral Pink Make a Delightfully Odd Combination
by Lilium Regale
Summary: With Hikigaya Hachiman already taken, there is no place for the romantic feelings of Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui to go but to stay within their hearts. This eventually leads them to the beginning of their new relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't take this story too seriously. I don't want to hear anything about how impossible this is in terms of being canon. Of course I'll try my best to keep the character's personalities intact, but this story is mainly meant for my own enjoyment as this has been an idea in my head for quite a while now. Rather than just keeping it to myself, might as well post it here.**

 **If this kind of story is not to your liking because it touches on a sensitive subject, that's fine. Just please don't mindlessly insult it only because it doesn't adhere to your beliefs and ideals.**

 **Also, I just see this kind of concept as really really adorable. Well, let's go on with the story.**

* * *

 **Yui POV**

It has already been a whole month since Hikki and Iroha-chan started dating.

For almost everyone, it was a huge surprise. None of them expected that the cutesy and fashionable Student Council President Iroha-chan would start dating a gloomy nobody like Hikki. For some people though, it was super obvious that the two of them liked each other, mainly Yukinon and I.

At first, the two of us had a really hard time accepting that fact. We both loved him after all. To be so close to him for so long only for him to be taken by someone else, it's almost impossible not for us to be hurt. The really weird thing is though, neither of us are mad at Iroha-chan. In fact, I think we're glad that she was the one who ended up with him. Just seeing how happy Hikki is because of her makes it almost worth it.

It doesn't mean that Hikki stopped caring about us though.

Even after he got Iroha-chan as a girlfriend, he still spent time with us. He and Yukinon still go to their own little world every now and then whenever they start bantering with each other. He also hasn't stopped making fun of me even after all this time, calling me mean names and stuff. I swear I don't know why I still put up with it. In anyone's eyes really, this would look really weird especially since he has a girlfriend. Thankfully, Iroha-chan isn't all that wary of us or anything like that. If another girl was put in her shoes, I bet she would get real jealous. Iroha-chan's also not worried about us stealing Hikki or anything. According to her, she already made it impossible for Hikki to fall for another girl. I really don't wanna know what she meant by that...

Thinking about it now, I guess the thing Hikki, Yukinon and I share is the genuine thing he was looking for. It just so happens that Hikki and Iroha-chan share both the genuine thing and mutual love. Although seeing them flirt practically almost every day kinda gets annoying after a while.

Honestly, I was expecting some feelings of love for Hikki to still be with me. It's just that...it's all gone now. Sure, Hikki is an important person in my life. I care for him a lot. It's just that I don't see him in a romantic way anymore like I used to. I think the same thing goes for Yukinon.

Right now though **,** I have a completely different problem. I problem I have absolute no idea how to fix. I've never experienced something like this, so I'm really at a loss. It's just that whenever I see that cool and elegant attitude, I get all...

"Hello Yuigahama-san. You sure are early for today's club meeting. I remember saying that the start of today's club activities would be a bit delayed." I heard an enchanting voice say from the door. Even though I'm already used to hearing this, lately the sound of her voice has been making my heart flutter.

"O-Oh, I-I completely forgot about that. Sorry Yukinon." I stutter as I give her my usual cheerful smile. She simply smiled back and made her way towards her usual seat. As she was walking, I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful her long black hair was. Before I used to be jealous of her hair, now I want it all for myself. While I was busy admiring her beauty, Yukinon started talking which got me out of my trance.

"It's no problem Yuigahama-san. Although I think it'll only be the two of us for today."

"Are Hikki and Iroha-chan on a date again?"

"If you consider being forced to help with student council work, I guess you could say that they're on a date."

"It is Hikki after all. He's hopeless when it comes to Iroha-chan especially when she asks for his help."

"I agree. It never ceases to amaze me just how submissive he truly is."

We then both shared a giggle after talking about Hikki. Instead of Yukinon reading her book like always and me playing around with my phone, we just continued talking. The whole time, I could feel my face get warmer as my heart beat was getting faster. Lately, I've been having this feeling whenever I'm around Yukinon. At first, I didn't see it as anything important. But seeing it all now though, there's no denying it.

I think I'm in love with Yukinon.

* * *

 **Yukino POV**

After accomplishing the after-school tasks that were given to me by my teacher, I can now finally attend club. I found myself hurrying out of the classroom and running towards the special building. I don't fully understand why, but I feel like I have to get to the club room as soon as possible. I've never felt this excited for club before. I think this first happened around the time Hikigaya-kun and Isshiki-san became lovers.

Ah, I still remember the attraction I had for him all this time. Given my childhood, I never really had the chance to truly enjoy youth. I even despised youth as a result of that. When I first met Hikigaya-kun however, it was almost like some spice was added to my life. Despite his stubbornness, crudeness and his disgusting demeanor, things just never got boring around him. There was also this quirk of his where he would help other people to the point of hurting himself. I think my attraction for him started when I felt pain from his self-inflicted suffering. From there, it became a roller coaster of drama and emotions up to the point that I revealed my request to the Service Club. Since then, things have been flowing smoothly.

Well, not until the moment Hikigaya-kun and Isshiki-san officially became a couple. I can distinctly remember the feeling of bitterness I felt during that time. It was almost akin to heartbreak. The thought that someone I treasured was stolen away from me was unbearable. Luckily enough for me, I never had to experience that feeling.

Despite already having Isshiki-san as his romantic interest, the times we shared as a club never changed. The two of us still go on with our peculiar style of banter while he still casually insults Yuigahama-san every now and then. I felt relieved when I finally realized that nothing between the three of us ever broke. He didn't leave us for Isshiki-san or anything like that. he just tends to give her more attention and affection every now and then, which I don't mind. Not unless they blatantly flirt which sometimes causes irritation for Yuigahama-san and I. I'm just glad the three of us still value the relationship we have.

There is this one thing that strikes me as odd though, I was expecting to have some lingering emotions of romance for Hikigaya-kun. It oddly went away fairly quickly, something that completely surprised me. It's for certain that Hikigaya-kun is a person I hold very dear, I just don't seem him as a member of the opposite sex anymore, as a target for my romantic affection.

In fact, I think my romantic affection shifted to someone else. And due to this, I constantly find myself distressed due to the unfamiliarity of my situation. Just seeing that cheerful and happy smile makes me...

Before I even realized it, I found myself standing in front of the club room completely nervous and flustered. I need to calm down. Today's just like any other day, no need to get so worked up. I'll just have to maintain my usual calm attitude. I then mentally prepare myself as I enter the room. Once I entered, I was met with the sight of a coral pinked haired girl peacefully dozing off on the table. Seeing how adorable she was especially with that bun tied up in her hair desperately made me want to take a picture of her.

Wait what am I saying!? I quickly realize just how absurd my thoughts were and quickly composed myself. I then decided to simply greet her instead.

"Hello Yuigahama-san. You sure are early for today's club meeting. I remember saying that the start of today's club activities would be a bit delayed." When she heard my answer, she made a cute reaction before clumsily responding to my greeting. My heart was already beating fast but to make matters worst, that blinding bright smile she gave me made even more flustered than I already was.

"O-Oh, I-I completely forgot about that. Sorry Yukinon." I simply smiled when I heard her say that. I then made my way towards my usual location as I was attempting to keep my excited heart in order. Unfortunately, I couldn't. Just by being in close proximity of her makes me want to hug her. It's almost the same feeling I get when I see Pan-san. Realizing that I was too entranced by Yuigahama-san, I decided it would be best to start a conversation instead of just staring at her.

"It's no problem Yuigahama-san. Although I think it'll only be the two of us for today."

"Are Hikki and Iroha-chan on a date again?"

"If you consider being forced to help with student council work, I guess you could say that they're on a date."

"It is Hikki after all. He's hopeless when it comes to Iroha-chan especially when she asks for his help."

"I agree. It never ceases to amaze me just how submissive he truly is."

Afterwards, we shared a small giggle. Unlike our regular routine, we continued our conversation instead of performing our usual respective activities. As we were talking, I could feel myself blushing while the beating of my heart was steadily getting faster. This kind of phenomenon has only happened when I'm around Yuigahama-san and no one else. I didn't think of it as significant before but now, I'm forced to think otherwise.

I think I'm in love with Yuigahama-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yui POV**

It's been a whole week since I realized my feelings for Yukinon.

Who knew I was going to fall in love with my best friend right after my crush got himself a girlfriend. This situation almost seems funny now actually.

Though I can't even look her in the eye anymore without getting embarrassed. Not to mention how awkward it is now between us.

I want to do something, but I don't know exactly what to do. I have a feeling that if I don't take this seriously, I'm gonna mess up big time, and I don't want that to happen. But sitting here and not doing anything is so frustrating!

"This is so annoying!" I scream out as loud as I can. Thankfully, I'm in a place with no people, so I'm not bothering anyone.

"What are you doing out here Yuigahama?" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me. I turn around to see Hikki standing behind me with him holding some cheap food a small milk carton he bought from the canteen. Oh yeah that reminds me, this is Hikki's usual spot where he goes to be alone during lunch. I must've unconsciously went here while I was stressed about this whole thing.

"Nothing much, just spending my lunch here. What about you Hikki? Don't you usually spend your lunchtime with Iroha-chan?" I ask him as he starts walking closer to me.

"It's not like she drags me everywhere she goes. Isshiki respects my personal space. Well, most of the time anyway." I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his answer. It's so like Hikki to be defenseless against Iroha-chan. I guess he really does have a weakness for younger girls.

"Enough about me though. What's up with you? It's not normal to randomly scream out in a place like this." He said to me as he started taking a sip from his drink. I actually want to tell him about my problem, but I don't want to bother him with something like this. I'm sure if he finds out, he'll try to fix it no matter what. It is Hikki after all.

"Oh, it's no big deal Hikki. It's just a little problem." Even though I said that, he didn't buy it one bit. He even looked a bit annoyed at my answer.

"Since when did little problems make a person scream out?" He sarcastically told me which ticked me off a bit. Even when he knows I'm being troubled, he still finds time to mess with me. Despite that, I know that he's actually worried about me. That's the kind of person Hikki is after all.

"It's a love problem Hikki. I doubt you could understand what I'm feeling right now." Once I said that, all his confidence from a while ago went away. I guess even though he has a girlfriend, he still doesn't get a single thing about love.

"I see...Though for you to fall in love so quickly right after what happened, I didn't expect you to be that easy." Hey, that's rude of you to say Hikki! You're supposed to be encouraging me, not do the opposite. Also, you knew the whole time that I had feelings for you, and you didn't do anything about it!? Well knowing Hikki, he probably couldn't accept it during that time. Now I'm starting to feel bad for what Yukinon and I had to go through.

"Would it kill you to at least be a little nice to me?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never tried it after all."

"You're hopeless sometimes, you know that Hikki?"

"I would prefer it if you described me in another way instead."

Despite what he just said, I couldn't help but just smile at him. I'll never get sick of Hikki acting like this.

After that, the two of us just stopped talking. The only things I could hear were the chirping of the birds and the sound of Hikki eating his food. It stayed like this for a while until Hikki started talking right after he finished his lunch.

"Just go for it already. The fact that your sulking about it means that it's important before. Weren't you the one who said you're the type of person who doesn't like to wait. Besides, only a fool would reject someone like you." He said in a cool voice while trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. It's a little funny seeing him try to act all positive and supportive like this.

"What does that make you then Hikki?" I ask him while I was still busy giggling.

"T-That doesn't matter right now." He stuttered as his face started getting redder. It seems like he was caught off guard by my question. I just couldn't help but enjoy the expressions Hikki's making right now. After a while, he finally managed to calm down. I then gave him a sincere thanks as I smiled at him. He simply accepted it with a nod though I can tell that he appreciates it.

Thanks to Hikki, I now know what to do.

I'll confess to Yukinon later during club time.

* * *

 **Yukino POV**

A whole week has passed since I've been aware of my feelings for Yuigahama-san.

I never would've expected for my best friend to become my romantic interest right after being indirectly rejected by the man I once loved. This scenario seems like it came right from a melodramatic romance novel.

The situation is out of control however since I can't even manage a proper conversation with Yuigahama-san without getting flustered. Due to that, it feels like there's a rift between the two of us now.

I understand that something must be done in this situation, but I'm not exactly sure what it is. I want to solve this problem as soon as possible, yet I feel incapable to do so which leads me to needlessly idle around. This lack of action due to my insecurity is simply infuriating.

"This so irritating!" I scream out as loud as I possibly could in this four-walled classroom. Fortunately, there are no signs of having a visitor any time soon.

"Is anybody there?" A voice from behind the door asked. After a couple of knocks, the door slid open revealing the person to be Isshiki-san.

"What brings you here Isshiki-san?" I immediately ask her as she enters the room. It's uncommon for Isshiki-san to visit the club room outside of club activities after all. Also, I hope she didn't hear me just a few moments ago.

"I think I left my phone here yesterday so I came here to get it...Oh! There it is." She replied as she walked towards the table where we keep our tea supplies. I was too busy being distressed over my complicated situation that I didn't realize it was there.

"You should be more careful of your belongings Isshiki-san. There's no guarantee that it was left here." I advice her as her senior. She simply shrugged it off and said she'll be more careful next time.

I was expecting her to leave once she finished her business here but instead, she took a seat right next to me.

"You don't mind if I have lunch here right Yukinoshita-senpai?" She asked me as she gave me her usual puppy dog eyes, the same eyes she uses on Hikigaya-kun to get what she wants. Unfortunately for her, that gaze of yours is ineffective on me. There's only one individual whose puppy dog eyes are effective on me...

"I see no problem with that." I replied as I brought out my own lunch. Isshiki-san just happily thanked me for the permission and brought out a bento from the bag she was holding when she entered the room.

"Instead of buying lunch, I wanted to try making some home-cooked meals. I need some practice after all for when I do it for senpai." She explained to me with an innocent expression on her face. Seems like the sly Isshiki-san is capable of acting like a maiden in love after all.

"After all, once I gain control over his stomach, there's no way he can refuse me now." She snickered in a mischievous tone, completely contradicting what she just said awhile ago. So this is what Hikigaya-kun has to deal with now...

"Anyways Yukinoshita-senpai, what was that scream I heard awhile ago? Did something happen?" I immediately felt my cheeks flush a bit when she said that. I didn't expect someone to actually hear embarrassing...

"I was simply venting out some unwanted stress. It's not a major problem, so no need to fret about it." I reply in a composed manner. Isshiki-san however didn't believe my words and had an expression on disbelief on her face.

"Don't be like that Yukinoshita-senpai! Could it possibly be a love problem?" I immediately started blushing once she asked that question. She then had a mischievous smirk on her face. Without a doubt she enjoying this at my expense...

"Who could the lucky person be? Is it someone I know? Maybe it's-"

"T-That's enough! Fine, I admit it! It's a problem involving love."

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" She told me in a reassuring voice as a cheeky grin masked her face. I can finally empathize with Hikigaya-kun. Isshiki-san seriously don't hold back when it comes to teasing others. It's frightening how skilled she is at it.

"Now come on Yukinoshita-senpai, tell me all the juicy details! How did you first meet? What do you like about them? How about..." Isshiki-san just continued to barrage me with question after question. Luckily enough, she stopped pestering me about it after I refused to answer.

"That's no fun... Though if I were you, you really have no reason to worry so much. Right now Yukinoshita-senpai, it's undeniable that you're a pure maiden in love. No one can resist someone as charming as you so have more self-confidence!" Isshiki-san cheerfully said to me as her form of supporting me. I have to say that I'm not accustomed to this kind of support, but it's pleasant to have nonetheless.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say this. Congratulations on falling in love. I hope it turns out well for you." Isshiki-san sincerely congratulated me with a bright smile on her face.

"I appreciate it Isshiki-san." I told her as I could feel myself smiling.

Thanks to Isshiki-san, I now know what to do.

I'll confess to Yuigahama-san later during club activities.

* * *

 **Yui POV**

I was so nervous about club time that I didn't realize classes have already ended. Once the bell rang, I immediately ran out of the room and made my way for the special building. I might've forgotten to bring my stuff and everyone was staring at me, but none of that matters right now. What matters is that I get to see Yukinon today. Luckily, Hikki and Iroha-chan have a date today. I just hope that nobody visits the Service Club today.

After a couple of minutes, I finally found myself panting and sweating in front of the club room. Since I ran all the way here, I probably got here before Yukinon. As I was about to enter the room though, I heard the sound of running. I turned around to see Yukinon running towards me at max speed. She finally stopped when she saw me.

"W-What a-are you doing here so e-early Y-Yuigahama-san? Classes just ended." Yukinon tried to say as she was busy catching her breath.

"I-I h-have something I-I wanna talk about, so I came here early." I answered back to her while I was still panting myself.

"What a coincidence, there's something I also wish to talk about." Yukinon told me once she finally recovered from running.

The two of us then smiled at each other as we entered the room. We then sat in our usual seats. Even though we both wanted to say something, it was really quiet in the room. Neither of us said a single word since we came in here.

I know I shouldn't be hesitating right now. I already decided that I'm going to confess today. There's no way I'm going to back down, I just can't afford to do it. Well, here goes nothing.

"So umm..."

"How do I say this..."

We then both realized that we starting talking at the same time, causing me to blush. I looked at Yukinon to see that her cheeks were also flushed.

"You go first Yukinon. It's probably something important if you ran all the way here."

"No, I insist that you go first. It has to be of great importance since it's unlike you to rush to club."

"What are you talking about Yukinon, you almost never run unless it's really really important. You should go first."

"I'm just repeating myself at this point Yuigahama-san, but I believe it's better if you go first."

This roundabout way of asking the other person to start went on for like 5 minutes. After getting sick of it, Yukinon thought of an idea.

"At this rate, we're not going to get anyway. Although it's not the most effective method, I think it would be best if we were to both say our piece at the same time."

"Yeah, let's go with that then."

"It's decided. We'll both speak at the count of three."

I can feel my whole body shaking 'cause of the nervousness.

"1."

My heart is also beating non-stop.

"2."

But no matter what, I have to tell Yukinon this.

"3."

"Yukinon I love you."

"Yuigahama-san I love you."

...

Ehhhhhh!? Did I just hear that right!? Did Yukinon just...

Before I could react properly, I started hearing giggling. I looked up to see that it was Yukinon who was doing it.

"This is almost like a scene from those shoujo mangas you lent me." Yukinon said in between her giggles.

That does it. I have no idea what's going on anymore.

After Yukinon calmed down, she got up and moved her chair closer towards mine.

"It appears that we both confessed to each other at the same time."

"Yeah..."

"It's unbelievable that the feeling is actually mutual. I honestly didn't expect this to happen."

"I can't believe it myself too."

"Either way, I'm happy with this kind of result Yuigahama-san." Yukinon then suddenly hugged me, surprising me a little. Despite Hikki's nickname for her and her usual cold attitude, she was warm, really warm.

"So warm...Can we just stay like this Yukinon?"

"Gladly."

We spent who knows how long just hugging each other in silence. I don't care how lame the confession was. Just knowing that Yukinon feels the same is enough for me.

* * *

 **Yukino POV**

It is currently sundown, and I'm making my way home from school like always. There's one exception though, I have a person accompanying me hand in hand while doing so. My new girlfriend Yuigahama-san to be exact.

It was a hectic confession to say the least. Fortunately, we still managed to convey our emotions to each other. Though this situation still feels to surreal to actually believe.

"Is something the matter Yukinon?" The voice directly next to me asked. I turned my head to see her concerned expression for me along with your worried eyes. That's just too cute for me to bear...

"It's nothing to concerned about. I'm just not used to this much happiness." I shyly reply as I feel my face get warmer and warmer.

"Well get used to it Yukinon! Now that we're together, I'm gonna make sure that we're always gonna be happy!" Yuigahama-san cheerfully said as she wore a dazzling bright smile that immediately warmed my heart.

"Thank you." I say to her as I give her a smile of my own. She immediately had a cute blush on her face when she saw my smile. I swear, since when were you this adorable Yuigahama-san.

After a couple of minutes of peacefully walking together like this, we finally reached my apartment.

"Looks like we're finally here."

"Indeed."

Yuigahama-san looked visibly sadden by the fact that we have to take our separate ways for now. She's akin to a puppy when her owner is leaving the house. I know I despise dogs but if she keeps this up, I might need to change my opinion soon.

"Don't dread over it. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"I guess you're right about that. I just wished we could've spent some more time tomorrow."

"Until then, goodbye Yuigahama-san." I greet her goodbye as I begin to enter my apartment building. Before I could do so however, I heard Yuigahama-san call out my name as she was running towards me. She then suddenly kissed me on the cheek, forcing me to feel incredibly flustered.

"Bye-bye Yukinon!" She happily shouted as she started running back towards her home, leaving me both speechless and contented with what just happened.

I swear I'm blessed to have Yuigahama-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yukino POV**

The sound of chattering filled my ears as I attempted to read my novel in this familiar sunlit club room.

Once again, Hikigaya-kun and Isshiki-san were openly engaging in acts of intimacy again without a care in the world. If Isshiki-san bombarding Hikigaya-kun with complains and requests while violating his personal space can even be considered as intimate. Over the past few weeks, this has been a common sight to see. They truly hold nothing back when it comes to each other. I wonder if they're like this in public too...

Seeing them act like this makes me ponder on my current relationship right now with Yuigahama-san. This is the first time I have ever gotten a lover. Honestly, it's a feeling that's hard to describe with words; even more so given that we both have the same gender. It's odd how easily I accepted the fact that I'm in a same-sex relationship. Maybe it's because I never bothered with these kinds of things before. Despite that however, I don't wish to reveal my relationship to anyone anytime soon; Even Yuigahama-san feels the same. It's not that much of a concern anyway since it would be too troublesome to deal with the repercussions of it all if we were to rush it.

One pressing concern I have to address soon is the distinct lack of Yuigahama-san's presence lately. Albeit with permission, she hasn't been attending club sessions. It just seems that she's been constantly invited to different outings by her circle of friends, especially during the weekends. It wasn't like this before, so I wonder the reason behind this influx of outings. Perhaps it's coincidental.

Regardless, all of this is...unsettling. Though I perfectly understand that lovers have no right to consume all of their partners time and attention, it wouldn't hurt if she wasn't always so busy. Even my patience has its limits.

I just never get to see her for that long. All I have stopping me from going insane is when we bump into each other during lunch. It's unbearable not being able to spend quality time with her. We haven't even gone on a single date yet ever since we became lovers.

I haven't felt this needy in quite some time. I'm aware that it seems overly extreme and irrational to act like this simply by lack of contact with someone, but I just can't help it. It's been like this for almost half a month. I miss her...

"Oh, looks like club time is over." Hikigaya-kun said as the sound of the ringing bell spread across the room, effectively stopping my train of thought. I suppose that was a convenient time for the day to end. Any more and I would've drowned in my own melancholy.

"Well, Senpai and I will go ahead. Bye-bye Yukino-senpai!" Isshiki-san greeted along with a wave while Hikigaya-kun simply gave me a nod as they walked out of the room together.

I suppose I should return the key and head home as well.

"Another day without her huh?" I muttered to myself as my sadness begins to take over my well-being.

* * *

 **Yui POV**

"I messed up, I messed up, I messed up, I messed up, I messed up!" I shouted out loud as I kept walking around in circles in a panic.

"What's the problem anyway Yuigahama? You even dragged me all the way here before I even had the chance to buy anything." Hikki complained with an annoyed expression on his face. It's annoying how he's not even trying to hide the fact he doesn't want to deal with me right now, but I have more important problems to handle.

"Yukinon won't talk to me! No matter what I do, she just keeps on ignoring me! I can't take it!" Something like this has never happened before, and I can't stand it! If Yukinon were to hate me...It hurts even trying to imagine it!

"Wow, you really did mess up. She hasn't even done that to me, and I've pissed her off a lot." Hikki said with slightly shocked expression. See! Even Hikki thinks this isn't normal.

"I know right! What did I do wrong Hikki!?" I cried out to Hikki in hopes that he might have an answer.

"Don't look at me, I don't fully understand what goes on in the mind of that Ice Queen. If anything, you should understand her more than I do. Though maybe it has something to do with the fact that you haven't gone to club lately." Wait, Hikki's right...I've been making Yukinon feel lonely all this time. No wonder she's acting like that; this is all my fault. What a horrible girlfriend I am...

"Woah! C-Calm down Yuigahama. You don't have to cry over it." Why is Hikki panicking all of a sudden? Huh? Am I crying?

"S-Sorry H-Hikki, I-I dragged you into this mess..." I apologized to him as I try to wipe the tears off my face. To top off being such a bad lover, I'm even a bad friend that I'm burdening Hikki like this...

"At least stop sniffling first before you speak. Besides, since when did you get so pessimistic?" Hikki told me as he handed over a tissue to me. So Hikki has a gentlemanly side to him after all.

"Just confront her and admit you made a mistake. As simple as it sounds, a lot of people can't do that. Once you start there, you can find a way to cheer her up and make up for it. Good luck with that though, this is Yukinoshita we're talking about after all. Though you'll probably be fine given the sincere airhead you are. " Hikki reassured with a small grin on his face.

After hearing him say that, I can't help but feel all fired up.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Hikki!" I wholeheartedly thanked him with the biggest smile I could make despite my teary eyes. That simple nod from him is enough for me to know that he appreciated my thanks.

"Yeah, yeah. With all that settled, can I go eat lunch now? Time is running out, and I'm getting hungry." He complained as he was already preparing to leave. Same old Hikki eh?

"Sure, go ahead." After hearing my answer, he left the area and made his way towards the cafeteria.

Now, what kind of makeup gift should I give her? The weekend is coming up so maybe a date? Maybe I could use the promo I saw in that flyer...

* * *

 **Yukino POV**

It's already the weekend, and I'm still in a sour mood over my lack of contact with Yuigahama-san. It's not even entirely her fault; I'm responsible as well for not responding to her this whole time. She even approached me multiple times lately, but I always end up ignoring her for reasons I don't completely understand. There was even a time I didn't get to see her after school for an entire week.

This whole situation is just simply frustrating. I just feel like nothing is going my way anymore. I can't even recall what the date is today. Where did I place my calendar again? As I look at the Pan-san themed calendar, disbelief envelops me as I see the notes written on today's date.

What!? It's already the release date extremely special limited edition Pan-san figurine!? I was confident that there was still a week left before the event. Have I been that absent-minded lately? It's far too late to secure any tickets right now given the current circumstances.

First, my newly formed love life is already being compromised. Now, I can't even fully enjoy my hobbies and interests anymore.

"Life sure is great..." I sarcastically muttered to myself as I lose the will to even leave the comfort of my bed. I'm even acting like Hikigaya-kun right now. How far have I fallen?

While I was busy despairing, I could faintly hear the sound of the doorbell. Who could it possibly be on a Saturday morning? No matter, it doesn't concern me whatsoever. I don't possess the will to do anything right now. The unknown party behind the door would probably give up after some time anyway.

Unfortunately, the ringing only got louder and louder as time went on with no sign of stopping whatsoever. What on earth could they want!?

Irritated, I immediately stood up and rushed towards the front door. Whoever is on the other side of that door who would dare to disturb me in this troubled time better be prepared to face my wrath.

The exact moment I opened the door, I was immediately pulled into an embrace. I could feel my face squeezed between two large entities leaving me enveloped by a sudden warm comfort.

"Soft..." I unconsciously blurted out as I feel my face redden with embarrassment.

"I missed you so much Yukinon!" An all too familiar voice shouted out in glee. I looked up to see the same peach-colored hair girl I consider as my lover.

"W-Wait a minute..." Consumed by confusion, I had no choice but to reluctantly separate myself from Yuigahama-san. This turn of events was all to sudden for me, so I need the chance to calm down.

"First things first, what are you doing here so early Yuigahama-san?" I asked her the moment I managed to compose myself.

Before I could get a proper response from her, she suddenly started bowing making me panic once more.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you Yukinon!" Yuigahama-san sincerely apologized with her head still down.

Flustered by her sudden action, I scrambled in order to find a proper response.

"I-It's fine Y-Yuigahama-san. I forgive you so raise your head." I told her yet she still stayed in the same position.

"Is it really okay?" She asked with an innocent and apologetic expression as she looked up while maintaining her bow. Just looking at her like this is enough for me to forget about all the previous troubles and stress I felt previously. More so than that, I just want to embrace her.

"It's all okay." I softly whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her. It feels warm...

"Thanks, Yukinon, I feel so relieved right now."

"I'm glad. Anyway, why don't we head inside first?"

After recovering from the events that occurred just moments ago, the two of us are now seated on the couch and enjoying a cup of tea.

"So, what brings you here again?" I asked her since Yuigahama-san never really had the chance to explain herself. We were too caught up in heat of the moment after all.

"O-Oh that. I-I a-actually wanted to bring you out on a date to make up for what I did. Is that not okay?" Yuigahama-san shyly replied with a pair of puppy dog eyes as well as a bright blush visible on her expression. Just what on earth is with this extremely cute creature!? It's impossible to refuse if she's going to make me witness a spectacle this adorable.

"It's fine. What kind of place did you have in mind?" I managed to respond while maintaining my composure. A date does seem interesting, however. We haven't a single one since we became lovers. Perhaps this day is still salvageable after all.

"Tadah! I got us some tickets to the special Pan-san event!." Yuigahama-san shouted out in excitement while showing off the two special edition Destiny Land tickets in her hand.

Before I even realized, my body instinctively embraced Yuigahama-san out of pure joy.

"Wah!? Yukinon!?" Yuigahama-san squealed in surprise to my sudden embrace. I could feel myself squeezing her tighter as the smile on my face got bigger. This amount of happiness is just too much handle right now. More than the fact that I get to go to the event, it just delights me to no extent that Yuigahama-san would do so much for my sake.

By the time I regained my rationality, a large crimson blush made its way onto my face as I immediately let go of Yuigahama-san. That was extremely out of character for me to do.

"I-I a-apologize for that. I don't know what came over me." I attempted to explain in my flustered state. Yuigahama-san just sat there speechless as a blush of her own began to show itself.

"N-No worries Yukinon! In fact, I actually enjoyed it. I mean, only around me would Yukinon act like this..." Yuigahama-san said as she happily giggling at what just occurred. Overwhelmed with embarrassment, I retreated to the kitchen with the excuse of preparing lunch. Seriously though, how did we end up in such a sentimental situation like this? I don't mind it that much though...

* * *

Due to Yuigahama-san coming here at short notice, I really couldn't prepare anything extravagant even if I wanted to. That is why all I could prepare right now was grilled salted salmon paired with miso soup.

"Sorry that this is all I can give you." I apologized as I brought the food to the dining table.

"No worries Yukinon! I came here unannounced after all. 'Sides, since it's your cooking, it'll probably be delicious!" Yuigahama-san praised me while showing me her usual smile that I'll never get sick of. It's only a simple compliment, so why am I getting so happy about it?

"Thank you for the kind words Yuigahama-san. Let's now eat." I said to her once I sat down. We both gave our thanks then began to eat.

Even though I'm supposed to be eating, what am I getting all worried about? Yuigahama-san is no professional food critic, so there's no worry about her berating me for my cooking. In the first place, I can't even imagine Yuigahama-san doing something like that. It's not as if I possess the same cooking proficiency as her.

"This is delicious Yukinon!" As I was being occupied by my baseless worries, Yuigahama-san then suddenly exclaimed with her mouth half-filled with food. As rude as it may seem, it looked absolutely adorable in my eyes. I couldn't help but just smile at this current situation.

"I don't mind cooking every day for you." I blurted out due to my joy. This prompted me to blush furiously. Yuigahama-san took a few seconds to process my statement before embarrassment became evident on her face.

"I-I w-would actually like that..." She murmured as she was awkwardly looking down onto the floor.

Since the both of us were embarrassed to an unprecedented degree, the current atmosphere was consumed by total silence. It wasn't a tense silence however, it was more of a relaxing and calm kind of silence. This continued on until we finished eating lunch.

With lunch already over, we still had ample time before we needed to head to Destiny Land. Thus, the two of us decided to watch a movie from my vast and expansive collection. Yuigahama-san was sitting down on the couch as I was preparing the movie. It was at that moment when a sudden question entered my mind.

"Yuigahama-san, how did you even get these tickets? It should've been very difficult to find and expensive to pay for." It is odd after all. The event was actually announced over 2 weeks ago, so it's hard to imagine that she got the tickets only today or yesterday.

"About that, I actually found out about it a week ago as I was walking home from school. When I checked the price, it was way too much for my allowance. That's why the whole week, I got some part-time jobs to pay for it." Wait, a part-time job? I don't think I've ever heard of Yuigahama-san doing such a thing. I don't have any experience, but I can assume that doing a part-time job would cause fatigue. Perhaps that's the reason I haven't seen her lately.

"Wouldn't that be really exhausting? Why would you go that far?" I know that she did me some wrong, but it wasn't extreme enough to the point that she has to exert herself to this level.

"It's all for your sake after all Yukinon. After making you go through something so unpleasant, I just had to do something to make up for it. It was actually really really hard but when I thought about doing it for you, I somehow managed to do it." Just listening to her right now is putting on the verge of crying. I don't think I can recall the last time someone went so far just for my sake.

"Don't cry Yukinon. Today's supposed to be a happy day. Come on, let's go watch this movie!" Yuigahama-san comforted me as she gestured me to proceed to the couch. I wiped off the small tears forming near my eyes and followed her instructions. She's right. It's not the time to be sentimental; I should just enjoy the day with Yuigahama-san.

"What kind of movie is it anyway?"

"A Pan-san movie of course. What else could it be?"

"I should've seen that coming. Anyway, let's start the movie!"

When I got the remote and started up the movie, I noticed that Yuigahama-san looked a bit drowsy. As the first few minutes played, she was occasionally yawning. All those part-time jobs must've really tired her out.

"Yuigahama-san, come rest on my lap. It seems like you need to rest."

"N-No, i-it's fine Yukinon. I can manage."

"Those yawns from a while ago say otherwise. I insist. It's the least I could do for you after you went through so much for me."

"Fine, if you say so."

Succumbing to the pressure, she laid down her head on my lap. We stayed in this position for the duration of the whole movie. As always, any Pan-san movie is satisfying to watch. I may have watched this movie several times now, but I'll always derive enjoyment from it.

Since it was awfully quiet, I looked down on my lap to see that Yuigahama-san was in a peaceful slumber. She must've fallen asleep at one point during the movie. Normally, I would find this offensive towards Pan-san, but I can forego this moment since she's tired from those part-time jobs as well as the fact that her sleeping face is cute.

Looking at the time, there's still two hours left before the event starts. It would take around 30 minutes to get there. Given the surplus amount of time we have, I decided it would be best to not leave yet. I'll wake her up when the time to leave approaches but till then, I want to stay like this.

* * *

 **Yui POV**

Huh? What time is it? I must've fallen asleep during the movie. I guess all those jobs really did tire me out.

But man, that was one of the most relaxing naps I've had in a long time.

The moment I opened my eyes, I saw that Yukinon herself was sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face.

Still not wanting to get up, I decided to just stay like this and stare at her for a little longer.

Seriously though, looking at Yukinon's face, I didn't realize just how pretty she really is with her flawless snow-like skin and cool black hair.

I also want to poke those soft cheeks...

Before I could do it, I got surprised by Yukinon suddenly opening her eyes.

"I must've dozed off as well. I wonder what time it is right now." Yukinon yawned as she was stretching her arms.

"I think we still have an hour left before it gets started." I answered Yukinon after looking at the clock.

"I see. I might as well make use of this time and prepare myself."

"But I want to stay like this for a while longer~"

"I feel the same way Yuigahama-san, but we don't want to be late now do we?"

"Fine..." Defeated, I got up and let Yukinon get off the couch.

"Thank you. It'll take some time for me to get ready so feel free to watch TV."

Now that Yukinon was in the shower right now, there was really nothing much to do. There weren't any interesting shows to watch and there wasn't much I could do with my phone either.

While I was bored and waiting for Yukinon, I started imagining what kind of date we would have later. Remembering what happened at Destiny Land before, it was pretty fun when we were with everyone else. Now that it's just the two of us, we can't get separated and miss the fireworks again like before. I mean, Hikki got to go on a ride alone with Yukinon and that' so unfair! But maybe that ride might not be available anymore since it's really not winter now.

Though really, I more excited to see Yukinon when she's surrounded by all the Pan-sans. She was so focused on enjoying the Pan-san ride that she wouldn't even let us talk. There was also the last time we were at the gift shop, it felt like she was in her own little world when she was holding all those Pan-san plushies together. That was adorable in its own way.

I'm so glad I worked my butt off to get those tickets. Just imagining what might happen already makes it feel like it was totally worth it.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Yukinon apologized as she came out to the living room wearing a simple spring outfit made up of a pink and white blouse, and a pair of long blue jeans while having a ponytail held up by a small cute red ribbon. Even though it's pretty simple, Yukinon looks so pretty in it like she's some kind of model. Meanwhile, I simply chose the first shirt and pair of shorts I found from my closet. I don't even think my bun was put up correctly since I was in a rush to leave.

Once Yukinon made sure everything was okay, we left her apartment and made our way towards the train station.

The entire time we've been walking, neither of us said a single word at all. We were just walking side by side in silence.

I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be the time for me to compliment her looks, but I'm so stunned by how she looks that I can't find the right words.

"What's the matter Yuigahama-san? You've been quiet for a while now." Yukinon told me which snapped me out of my trance. Geez, just what am I doing right now. The point of this date was to make up with Yukinon. If I get too embarrassed to even compliment her, I'm not gonna end up anywhere in this relationship. Just stay cool Yui.

"Ah! Sorry about that. You're just so pretty in that outfit that I kinda lost it. Anyways, come on let's go!" I said as I grabbed her hand and began walking forward.

Yukinon didn't get a chance to respond and just followed my lead. I was able to get a little peek and saw just how red and cute her face was.

* * *

After a fairly short train ride, we finally made it to Destiny Land.

The moment we entered through the gates and saw all the Pan-san themed attractions, Yukinon's eyes lit up with excitement.

It's seriously cute how passionate she is of a cartoon mascot despite being in high school already. At first glance, you wouldn't expect her to be so cool and elegant.

"What do you want to do first Yukinon?" I asked her as she was busy admiring the decorated scenery.

"I believe we should make it to the main event first given the current time before we go anywhere else." She told me as she tried to be composed despite her obvious enthusiasm.

"Now that I think about it, I actually don't know what the main event is. All I did was buy tickets for it."

"It's a special meet-and-greet with Pan-san that comes with an extremely rare commemorative pin as well as a chance to even win a limited edition Pan-san collectible stuffed toy."

No wonder the tickets were so expensive and hard to get. Though if I remember correctly, there were only moms who were buying the same special tickets.

"Since you're so excited, let's start our date already!" I shouted out as I grabbed Yukinon's hand and started walking forward.

"Yuigahama-san, the venue is in the other direction."

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that." I apologized while scratching my head out. Well, that was really embarrassing.

"It's okay. It's good to see you're excited too. Come on and follow me." This time, Yukinon grabbed my hand and lead me towards the place. Her hand is pretty warm and comfy.

With only a minute to spare, we made it to the place on time. It was a small event hall filled with a ton of kids. I think we're the only high schoolers right now which makes it pretty embarrassing. Well, if this is what Yukinon wants, nothing I can do about it.

For the next 30 minutes or so, I felt like a mom watching over her energetic kid as Yukinon was all over the place having fun with Pan-san. She would go collecting all the stuff she could while still managing to admire the giant Pan-san they put up while I was just on the side using my phone and taking pictures. I don't know if she doesn't notice 'cause she's having so much fun, but the two of us have been getting a lot of looks by the other people here.

After a loud buzzing noise, it looked like the event was already over. Yukinon then came back to me carrying a bag full of the different Pan-san stuff she collected.

"You looked like you had a lot of fun Yukinon. For a second there, it looked like you were in elementary school." I teased her which prompted her to hide her blushing face behind her bag.

"I-It's natural I would act like that. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. That's why I'm sincerely thankful to you Yuigahama-san for letting me be here." Yukinon said as she gave me one of the biggest and cutest smiles I've ever seen from her.

Now, I'm the one who ended up blushing since I didn't expect her to thank me like that.

"I-It's all for the sake of my girlfriend after all." I told her even though it was such a cheesy line to say. I can feel my face getting redder by just saying that.

"Girlfriend huh, it feels nice to be called that." Yukinon said as she smiled once again.

"Anyway, the night is still young Yuigahama-san. Since you let me indulge myself for such a long time, what would you want to do now?"

"Well, I was always jealous of Hikki since you two got to ride that roller coaster together. Can we do it?" Instead of getting a response, Yukninon just started giggling to herself which left me tilting my head.

"Oh sorry, Yuigahama-san. But you do know, under normal circumstances, you should've been jealous of me and not Hikigaya-kun."

"Well, he has Iroha-chan and all that. Besides, the one I love the most right now isn't him but you Yukinon, my cute and lovely girlfriend."

"Enough with the sneak attacks already. Let's go already, so we don't have in line." An embarrassed Yukinon said as she started walking away. I can't see it but I totally bet that she's blushing so much right now.

Man, teasing her is so much fun.

* * *

After going on the roller coaster and a couple other rides together, the night was about to end already. Now, it's just the two of us in the Ferris wheel together with our hands intertwined waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Once again, I have to thank you for this day Yuigahama-san. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have enjoyed myself this much."

"Don't make me repeat myself Yukinon. Besides, it was fun for me too. Working for those tickets was totally worth it."

"I guess I can finally forgive you for making me go through so much for the past few weeks."

"You still weren't over it!?"

"Actually even now, I'm not completed satisfied. There's one last thing I want from you."

Now Yukinon was slowly getting closer, I ended up getting lost in her beautiful blue eyes. More importantly, my eyes were focused on the soft and pink lips of hers. Without a second thought, I also brought my face closer to hers.

The moment our lips connected, the whole car was filled with light and sound from the fireworks. I didn't pay any attention to those though since it was only Yukinon in my mind.


End file.
